


Shirts and Skin

by foramomentonly



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly





	Shirts and Skin

Kurt leaned against the dusty counter he stood behind, humming to himself in a desperate attempt to drown out his co-workers’ tittering, and despaired. He had been working retail for about three months, since his rejection letter from NYADA crushed his big city dreams – to have been financed mainly by student loans and the social security money his mother had left him in her will. Not willing to spend his small fund wandering the streets of New York aimlessly searching for work and shelter he could find in Ohio quicker and cheaper, Kurt had immediately applied for a sales associate position in the quirky, independently-owned and operated boutique he frequented, and was hired within the week. The bulk of his paychecks went into his savings account, though he forced a small amount onto his father each month for cost of living expenses.  
The biggest perk of working at the boutique was the forty percent discount; the major downfall was the gaggle of twittering divas he works with. The owner Mick – himself an openly gay man in his fifties – cultivated an inclusive space for all within the walls of his store, and it was a popular site among the GLBT community. And while Kurt appreciated the sense of community and pride the store fostered as well as the support and wisdom his boss consistently supplied, he hated the bitchy, lazy clique of baby gays from West Lima High that worked at the store seasonally. Cole, Brennan, and Jules (or Julio, according to his driver’s license) were seventeen-going-on-thirteen, and they spent most of their shifts flipping through magazines at the register, gossiping fervently, and loudly judging customers and co-workers – namely, Kurt.  
“Okay,” Kurt said loudly, interrupting a particularly brutal discussion of a regular’s “obvious protest against physical fitness.” “Why don’t you three go straighten the floor? Those girls who were in here earlier left it a mess.”  
“Um, can you do it?” Brennan asked, feigning sincerity. “Your folds are, like, immaculate, and I feel like mine look totally messy in comparison.”  
“That’s because yours are completely half-assed and sloppy!” Kurt replied. “And I need to be at the register because none of you possess basic math skills.”  
“Ohmygod!” Cole suddenly hissed, grabbing Brennan’s arm and turning him toward the front entrance. “He’s back. Look!” Brennan’s head whipped away from Kurt, and he inhaled sharply as the little bell above the door tinkled.  
“Oh, god,” Brennan practically moaned, “he’s cuter than ever, ohmygod.”  
“Who?” Kurt couldn’t help but ask as he tore his eyes away from the hyperventilating trio before him.  
“Him,” Cole replied, pointing as the figure making its way through the door. “He used to come here all the time last summer. He’s so cute. And his voice is so sexy. He’s just, mmm.”  
Cole might not have been particularly eloquent, but as Kurt’s gaze roamed over the boy in question, he had to admit that mmm was a strangely articulate description. The boy was shorter than most, with a small, trim body clothed in tight-fitting garments that displayed the toned muscles of his forearms, stomach, and thighs. He had a dark complexion: glowing golden skin, dark hair slicked into a perfect part, and warm honey eyes. And when he looked up at the four boys behind the register and smiled in greeting, the brightness of his smile and the sincerity of it hit Kurt with equal force.   
Kurt cleared his throat and said, “I’m going to see if he needs any help,” not sparing his co-workers a glance as he watched the boy approach a table of brightly-colored polos.  
“Excuse me?” Jules cried, “Ten seconds ago it was, ‘I have to be at the register because you three are idiots’ and now it’s, ‘Fuck off, I’m gonna go hit on a hot guy’?”  
Kurt smirked. “Seniority,” he explained simply with a shrug of his shoulders.  
“You’ve only been here a few weeks! We’ve worked here on and off for a year,” Brennan argued.  
“One: I’ve worked here a few months,” Kurt replied, cocking his hip and ticking off his points on his fingers. “Two: You’ve worked here a year and you’re still sales associates; I’ve worked here three months and Mick is training me to manage the store. Three: I’m older, wiser, and better looking than all of you.”  
Kurt turned on his heel, not waiting for what was sure to be a lame, affronted reply, and strode over to the boy.  
“Hello,” Kurt purred, “My name is Kurt. Can I help you find anything today?”  
The boy looked up at Kurt, nonplussed, his thick, dark brows knitting together. As he took in Kurt’s tall, slender body and seductive smile, he grinned nervously.  
“Um, maybe? I’m Blaine, and I’ve got, um, sort of a date tonight. I’m looking for something – ”  
“Something that will play to your physical strengths,” Kurt supplied, his eyes dragging up and down the length of the boy’s body. Blaine stood still, accepting Kurt’s less-than-professional examination, but his hands twitched at his sides and he was unable to hold Kurt’s steady gaze as Kurt lowered his head to peer into the boy’s eyes.  
“Such as they are,” Blaine replied softly.   
Kurt finally caught his gaze, the intensity burning in his own seeming to mesmerize Blaine, and said, “Well then, we’ve got a lot to work with.”   
From the register, Kurt heard either Brennan, Cole, or Jules snort at his candor and his – admittedly inarguable – cheese. He ignored them, enjoying instead Blaine’s bashful acceptance of the compliment.  
“Thanks,” he whispered, before chuckling nervously and clearing his throat. “So, put me in anything you like.” A surge of heat rushed through Kurt’s body as Blaine’s suddenly met his gaze with huge, dark eyes and added, “My body is all yours.”  
One of Kurt’s co-workers very loudly began choking on a large gulp of liquid behind the counter, but Kurt held Blaine’s gaze right through the back-thumping and coughing that ensued.  
Kurt lead Blaine around the store, selecting various shirts, pants, and accessories; Blaine had a penchant for bowties, and Kurt bit his lip as Blaine craned the smooth column of his neck up to try out a particular one in a small mirror on a shelf, his Adam’s apple jutting enticingly. In his peripheral vision, Kurt noticed the three boys at the register practically crawling over the counter to improve their view of Kurt and Blaine. Kurt winked at them, smiled sweetly, and said, “So, are you ready to see how this all fits?” He ushered Blaine behind the curtain that sheltered the store’s three dressing rooms, peering over his shoulder to find Brennan atop the counter, fuming as he examined his shirt sleeve, which seemed to have ripped as he had hopped up to follow Kurt and his customer’s progress toward the back.

* * *  
Within forty-five minutes, Blaine had modeled about a dozen different outfits, and with each one he had allowed Kurt to shamelessly manhandle him as Kurt explained the benefits of the color, fit, and style on Blaine’s body type. Currently, Blaine was standing before a three-way mirror in the tiny dressing room lounge area as Kurt ran his hands down Blaine’s tapered waist and gripped his hips, saying,   
“So, you see how these darker tops emphasize how slim you are at the waist and actually broaden your shoulders?”  
Kurt stepped back and admired both the trim figure his styling had created and the sinful way the pants clung to Blaine’s ass. He looked up and briefly caught Blaine’s gaze in the mirror before the boy quickly dropped his eyes with a coy smile. He had clearly seen Kurt ogle him, and he clearly had little objection to the fact. Kurt stepped forward once more and crouched, grasping Blaine’s muscled calf and continuing,   
“And you can see also how this pant leg is lengthening you. The cuffed pants are very cute, I’ll admit, but they do tend to make a shorter person look even smaller.”  
Blaine chuckled, dropping his head to his chest as shaking it slowly. Kurt grinned.  
“Hi, Kurt?” Cole pushed back the curtain and eyed Blaine and Kurt, his gaze fixating on Kurt’s hand curled casually still around the back of Blaine’s calf. “There’s a customer asking if we have a shirt in a smaller size.”  
Kurt stood to his full height, lifting his chin and setting his jaw in aggravation.  
“So get the sku number from the tag and run it through the inventory log on the computer. It will tell you how many of each size and color we have.”  
“O-oh. Okay. Yeah, I’ll do that.”  
Kurt shook his head as he turned back to Blaine. In the past half hour, each of Kurt’s co-workers had wandered into the dressing room to ask Kurt a string of increasingly inane questions such as, “How do I turn the register on?” and “Can you show me how to work Pandora?”.  
“You must been indispensible to the store,” Blaine commented. “I feel privileged to have you all to myself.” Kurt scoffed, fighting the arousal churning in his groin at Blaine’s very specific word choice.  
“They’re just jealous because they’re up there dealing with the forty year old biker who comes in every day to hit on us, and I’m back here. Dressing you.”  
“You know, I can’t imagine there’s much out there to interest anyone. Now that you’re back here, that is,” Blaine answered, ducking his head to hide his blush, but raising his eyes to find Kurt’s once again in the mirror.   
Kurt smiled steadily, hungrily at him until Blaine shuffled his feet and asked, “So, I suppose the belt does something very specific for me, too?”  
Kurt grinned and reached for Blaine’s hips. “Of course. Let me show you.”

* * *  
“All right,” Kurt huffed, handing off a shopping bag bulging with clothes to Blaine over the counter, “you are all set.”  
“Yes,” Brennan sneered, eying Kurt as he held Blaine’s gaze over the counter, “have a great time on your date tonight.”  
Blaine blinked at Brennan, and a light sparked in his eyes.  
“Right,” Blaine said, turning again to face Kurt and sucking his full lower lip into his mouth. “Would you, um, would you want to go out with me tonight?”  
Brennan, Cole, and Jules sputtered unattractively.  
“I am your hot date?” Kurt asked skeptically, still smiling, but crossing his arms and leaning across the counter toward Blaine, inviting an explanation.  
“I had hoped you would be,” Blaine stammered. “I’ve seen you, you know, around and I thought I would get to know you. See what you’re like. What you like. And now that I have – ” He trailed off, seemingly unsure how to continue. Kurt looked from his co-workers gaping at the scene before them, to the customer waiting somewhat impatiently behind Blaine to check out, to Blaine’s hopeful eyes.  
“I guess I’ll see you in a few hours,” Kurt said, smiling as Blaine broke out in a grin. “Be sure to wear a dark shirt.”  
* * *  
Approximately five hours later, Kurt was seated in the backseat of his Navigator, legs sprawled out before him and a shirtless boy between them, working his cock with insistent lips and tongue. Kurt groaned and pushed his fingers into the boy’s dark, gelled hair, tugging and guiding the motion of his head.  
“You know,” Kurt panted, “we’re moving awfully fast for a first date.”  
Blaine pulled off of Kurt with a noisy slurp, gazed up at him with dark, lust-blown eyes, and casually took Kurt’s cock in hand to pump it lazily as he spoke.  
“Oh,” he replied, “are we still playing that game? I thought that was just for the benefit of your illustrious colleagues.”  
“It was,” Kurt breathed, shifting his hips restlessly as his boyfriend’s fist continued its torturously slow pace, “but it was also kind of fun. Flirting with – oh, god – with you. Groping you in public.”  
“You could do that anyway,” Blaine said.  
“Watch you play coy and innocent,” Kurt continued, fixing Blaine with his hot gaze and running his thumb across Blaine’s cheekbone. “God, I love it when you act all bashful and – shit – virginal for me.”  
“In that case –” Blaine whispered, leaning away from Kurt’s body and stuttering in his rhythmic tugs on Kurt’s dick. Kurt watched as Blaine’s eyes grew wide, already slightly watery from his aborted blow job, and he fixed them hesitantly on Kurt, his body cowering in on itself as though uncomfortable with its own half-naked state.  
“I – I guess you’re right,” Blaine stammered, his hand slowing to a halt. “God, you must think I’m such a slut –”  
“No, baby, no,” Kurt cooed, leaning forward quickly and capturing Blaine’s hand in his own, holding it around his hard cock. “I don’t think that. I could never think that.”  
“It’s just you,” Blaine breathed as Kurt guided his hand to stroke him roughly, “You’re the only one I’ve ever touched.”  
Blaine slowly lowered his head to rest on Kurt’s leg, sucking wet kisses into his inner thigh and twisting his wrist as he began pumping in earnest. Kurt’s hand fell to the back of Blaine’s head, fingers tangling once again into his sticky hair. He dropped his head back on the seat and moaned long and loud.  
“Faster,” he panted. “Faster, baby, come on. You’re doing so good.”  
Blaine’s mouth moved to the crease of Kurt’s hip and bit softly, hesitantly at his skin. Kurt shuddered, and his hand attempted to guide Blaine’s mouth back to his cock, his hips twisting desperately. But Blaine resisted, rising on his knees and resting his forehead against Kurt’s clavicle. Kurt groaned as Blaine spoke, his lips brushing against Kurt’s nipple.  
“I can’t do that, Kurt,” he whispered. “I – I don’t know – I don’t think I can.”  
Kurt groaned in exasperation, his lips against Blaine’s temple, and said, “Blaine, fucking suck my cock. Please.”  
Blaine laughed low, his hand still steadily pumping away, and he lips closed around Kurt’s nipple briefly.  
“You ruined it,” he accused.  
“Don’t care,” Kurt huffed.  
“See, this always happens.” Blaine sucked his way down Kurt’s torso slowly. “We play a game.” Blaine lapped at the head of Kurt’s cock. “You lose focus.” He sucked gently at it, tonguing the slit and eliciting a deep moan from the back of Kurt’s throat. “And it all goes to shit.”  
“So, what?” Kurt asked breathlessly as Blaine blew his hot breath deliberately over Kurt’s erection. “Now you’re punishing me?”  
“Not for that,” Blaine said, smirking up at Kurt, who looked wrecked and frustrated and sexy.  
“Then for what?”  
“For all those cracks about my height,” Blaine answered, and very suddenly sucked Kurt’s throbbing length into his mouth.  
* * *  
Blaine unexpectedly returned to the store the next day as Kurt was enduring much less-than-good-natured ribbing about the assumed failure of his “hot first date” from Brennan, Cole, and Jules. His unbuttoned collar clearly exposed several dark, purple bruises along his neck and collarbone, and his wide eyes burned into Kurt’s as he thanked him in a clear, strong voice for, “A truly unforgettable evening of firsts.”  
Fifteen minutes later, Kurt once again broke character and sank to his knees in front of Blaine in the locked break room, but Blaine had significantly less coherent comments to make on Kurt’s roleplaying skills.


End file.
